A Royal Christmas Carol
by Royalistic
Summary: Something I wrote last christmas. It's a different take on the Charles Dickens classic. Please R&R! thanks.


A royal Christmas carol Dec 08.

Christmas Eve. Adam was at home, after a hectic day at work, Well for the staff, not him. Lately he'd been using his authority to get what it is he wanted. He'd made a number of people, including Jill, Gordon and Matron unhappy, to the point where Jill had broken down in her office, which ultimately lead to a heated confrontation between Gordon and Adam.

He walked through his door, into his living room. He shut the windows, poured a glass of whisky, (Medicinal, of course). Flicked the light switch, and drew the curtains. It had been another heated day, with the staff now showing clear signs of division, and there was a definite negative atmosphere.

He hadn't seen Jill for a while. She'd run out on them, and hadn't returned since. Gordon was making excuses, saying she was elsewhere. All of which sounded very convincing.

He threw his suit jacket on the chair, his tie free falling onto the floor. Sitting down on his leather brown sofa, he kicked off his shoes, and breathed a sigh of relief as he fell backward.

He'd never been to fond of Christmas. The build up, decorations, the music, presents and festivities. He didn't want there to be a tree outside, or decorations in the wards. Christmas carols were discouraged. All festivities were kept to a minimum. He'd even tried to cancel the Christmas party, had it not been for Suzie and Lizzie's intervention.  
He saw Christmas as another normal day. Simple as.

He never stopped to think about anyone else. Could say he expected too much, Pressed the wrong buttons. Protecting number one. Noone else mattered. Not to him anyway.

As he settled down, with a glass of whisky in one hand and a pen in the other, he began to relax.

There was a flash of light, and the window flew open. The curtains blew violently He blinked, if only for a second. He couldn't quite believe who he saw, standing right in front of him....

He opened his eyes, only to see Stella standing there. Still dressed in her nurses uniform, covered in dust, her arm held at a funny angle.

"Adam. We meet again" She said, staring blankly, at him, her face expressionless.  
"Stella.. but you... we..."  
"I died remember. Frankie sends his best. Needless to say, you might see him later. Now. Onto business. You.. you're coming with me. Back to the past. Never know. You might be surprised. Just hope this works.." She got Adam to his feet, and led him out of the door, back to the events of Christmas past....

She took him back to the familiar surroundings of The Royal, where it was Christmas day. The corridors were lightly decorated, the tree outside bare. Inside, the staff on call that day looked far from happy. Lizzie was frustrated, Suzie was trying to lift everyone's spirits. Matron was carrying on as normal, and Sister B was flying round after turning up late.

The two of them stood outside Jill's office. The door was shut, and cries could be heard. Stella opened the door.  
Inside they found Jill slumped over her desk, crying into a family photo that had been kept on her desk.  
"Jill... she's..." Adam said, not knowing quite how to react.  
"Crying. Yes. Not wanting to work. Spending Christmas day away from her husband, her children, her family. She tried. Gordon tried. Can't even go home early." Stella said, watching Jill's movements with concern.  
"I couldn't find anyone else. I called her in" Adam said, not regretting his decision.  
He watched, listened. He saw her throw an empty tissue box on the floor, inconsolable. Stella moved Adam out of the way as Nick entered, and tried his best to comfort her.  
"I didn't even see Jonathan open his presents... or Tom and Katie. They'll be so disappointed now. I said I couldn't work..." Jill said, in between the tears.  
"I can't begin to forgive him" She continued.  
"I think I've seen enough." Adam said, his hand on the door handle. He walked out, Stella in tow.  
Outside, he watched Stella close the door.  
"Did I do that?" Adam asked.  
"In a word. Yes. You tore up the perfect family Christmas, to please yourself. She'll never respect you again. Christmas is a family time. You took that away from her. And this is what happens"

Adam said nothing. Instead he just stared at the familiar floor. He closed his eyes, and he was back at home. Like nothing had just happened. He checked his windows, locked his door, seeking refuge in another glass of whisky.

He checked his post, and threw his pile of Christmas cards away. He still wasn't a believer.

Reading through a report he'd been sent, he glanced up. There, standing infront of him, was the ghost of Christmas present....

"So.. I think Stella warned you I was coming. I'm not as nice as her. Not as gentle. I'm a lot harsher. Think you remember"  
"Frankie. Yes I do.. but.."  
"But what? This is my call. My thing. You could be surprised. Seeing that wasn't nice was it? Don't think you'll be smiling at what I'm going to show you either."  
With a click, they arrived at Jill and Gordon's house. They stood outside, and looked in through the living room window.  
They saw Jill lying on the sofa, swamped by a yellow blanket that Gordon had brought down. The children were playing happily with a board game. Gordon moved, and now Adam could see clearly in.  
"Jill... she's so... " Adam stopped. Not quite sure how to finish the sentence.  
"Frail... yes. And you've never asked after her. She's only a tool to you. A neglected one at that. Left at the back of the shed, so to speak. Only mended when it's suits. Everyone else knows. Others have visited, sent messages, or flowers. Yet nothing from you. They all think you don't care."  
"What's wrong with her?" Adam asked.  
"She's in pain Adam. Waiting for an operation. Could be days, could be weeks."  
"I never knew"  
"No. Gordon asked to speak to you. several times. You ignored him. You let her down again. There's only so much Gordon can do"  
"What do they want me to do? I'm not a doctor!!" He shouted.  
"They need you to support them. Help them. Listen to them. They've been good to you, and the hospital. Yet when they run into trouble, you just desert them. Christmas won't be so merry for them this year"  
"What'll happen if she doesn't get the operation?" Adam asked, nervously.  
"Gordon could lose her. Simple. Her future depends on what you choose to do." Adam was stunned.  
"Lets go. Leave them alone"

They walked back through the gates, back into Adam's living room. Frankie had disappeared...

Adam was back at home. Trying to get his head round what he'd just seen. Now things had become clearer. Was all this really his fault? Or was his intimidating behaviour a contributing factor? It certainly looked that way.  
He desperately wanted to wake up. This was all a bad dream. He'll wake up and all this will have been forgotten. Jill wasn't really ill, and all this will go away.

His thoughts were short lived when the door swung open. Adam walked down the hall to close it, when he found David standing by the front door, still in his rugby clothes. The pink shirt was still mud stained, His boots still caked in mud.

"Who are you?" Adam asked. Not knowing who David was.  
"Ghost of Christmas future. Drew the short straw"  
"Oh.. So.."  
"What? Not liking what you saw eh?" Adam shook his head.  
"Allow me" Adam followed David out of the door, this time to the church.  
There it was raining, and Gordon was there alone, crying over a grave. There were flowers, messages.  
"Who... what..?" Adam asked.  
"He lost her. Waited too long. They were too late. You could change this. You could give Gordon his wife back. Jill's gone, because people left it too late. You have the power, the authority to change it. He's a broken man. Unable to work. Sinking into depression. All because no one took her seriously. Nobody listened."  
Adam, for the first time was speechless. All he could do was stand, and watch.  
"He's lost the fight. Lost the will to carry on. All he has now are the children. Tom and Katie have grown up, left home. Jonathon will grow up without his mother. People will have blood on their hands. Questions will be asked. Heads will roll"  
There were no leaves left. The flowers were slowly wilting away. Gordon's resolve rapidly melting.  
"He lost her... all because..."  
"You chose to ignore them, Walked on the other side of the road. Focussed on yourself. Because of you... Gordon's lost his wife. His best friend. You know what you need to do. Like I've said before. Her future rests, ultimately, in your hands. You could stop all this from happening"  
"Yes. I think I do"  
"You need to change your ways. Now. Before it's too late"  
Adam nodded. He'd seen enough.....

The next morning, Adam woke up, fresh, and seeing things in a new light. H e jumped out of bed, and began making phone calls. He got dressed, and went out. First stop was The Royal, where he put up more decorations, and dressed the tree. He sang carols with the patients. Everyone was in the festive mood. Plenty of smiling faces, laughing children, who were fortunate enough to see Father Christmas.  
He brought food in, and left it for the staff and patients to enjoy. He wished everyone a merry Christmas, and sneaked out, knowing exactly where he was heading.  
As he made his way to the Ormerod household, he knocked nervously on the door. Gordon, accompanied by Jonathon, answered, allowing Adam in.  
"Jill... There's someone here to see you" Gordon said, Adam crouching down beside her.  
"Hi.. I can understand if you're angry with me... but I can't ignore this anymore. I never listened. I didn't take either if you seriously enough, and I want to make that up to you. So. I've called in a few favours. Got things moving..."  
"You mean..."  
"Sunday. Mr Rose is cutting his holiday short, and the private suite's all yours. If you want it.." Jill smiled, Gordon smiling broadly.  
"Yes.. yes that's fantastic!! thanks so so much. Why?"  
"I've seen things in a new light. I need to change. I admit that. I have the authority and I don't always use it appropriately. Especially towards you two, and for that you have my sincere apologies."  
"Will mummy be well again?" Asked Jonathon.  
"Yes... Yes she will. She'll be able to take you to the beach, and play with you"  
"Thank you so much Mr... "  
"Just trying to make amends, thats all"  
"I don't know what to say..." Jill whispered.  
"You don't have to say anything. The smile says it all" Adam replied.  
They smiled, and talked.  
"Merry Christmas, God bless us everyone" Jonathon said. Everyone burst into laughter. Maybe this was going to be a good Christmas after all....


End file.
